Show Me How
by intotheruins
Summary: Castiel asks Dean to teach him how to kiss. Because there just isn't enough of this cliche, apparently. Dean/Castiel. Slash.


_April never happened. Beta'd by outofperdition. She came up with the title, too. Because I suck. _

**_000_**

"_Will you teach me, Dean?"_

That's how it starts. Dean almost says no, no way, only it's Cas. It's Cas with his huge, pleading blue eyes and fragile new humanity, and Dean can't do it. He says yes. He's secure enough in his masculinity, he tells himself firmly as he crooks his hand. This is something he can do.

Cas comes forward, eyes wide and nervous. He takes Dean's hand like it's perfectly natural, and Dean lets him. This is about Cas, for Cas. If the angel did everything he's done for Dean, then the hunter can damn well give something back.

Dean takes a breath and lifts his hand. He cups the former angel's face, and it feels strange. He doesn't do this for women, it's too intimate. This is different. This is _Cas. _

"You ready?"

Castiel nods. He's panting lightly through his nose. His eyes are as round as they were in the brothel so many years ago, full of fear and excitement. Dean brushes his thumb across one cheekbone, smiling gently because it's no sacrifice to do so. Sam's not here to see this, no one is.

"Just keep your lips closed at first, okay?" Dean says, and when Castiel nods again, quick and rigid, Dean leans forward.

"_Will you teach me to kiss?"_

"_...yeah. Okay."_

The first press is chaste. Dean just brushes his mouth over Castiel's, softly. Castiel inhales sharply and leans forward, lips parting just slightly as they press more firmly into Dean's. The angel... ex-angel's... lips are thinner and firmer than Dean is used to, but they feel good. Surprisingly good. He holds on to that. This doesn't have to be about Cas being in a male form. They're just two friends – two friends who have been through more than anyone outside of Sam could comprehend – and Dean's just teaching him how to feel good. That's all.

When Castiel leans back his eyes are closed. His expression is so smooth it's difficult to read, but Dean thinks he's pleased. He could drop his hands now, but he doesn't. He just rubs his thumb across Castiel's cheek again and asks quietly, "Good?"

"Yes." Castiel opens his eyes and smiles. It's one of his new smiles; soft and appreciative, because now he knows what it means to be human, and it has changed him in ways Dean is only just beginning to understand. "Again?"

"Yeah." Dean smiles back at him and slides his hands around a little, letting his fingers sink into surprisingly soft hair. "Open your mouth this time. Not too much, just like this." Dean demonstrates, and Castiel nods and does as requested. His eyes are half closed with anticipation, and Dean swallows around a sudden knot of eagerness.

For some reason Dean expects Castiel's breath to taste bad as it enters his mouth. It doesn't. It tastes like peanut butter and toothpaste, and maybe just a little musky. Carefully, Dean lets his tongue slide across Castiel's lower lip. He plays with it a moment, sucking it between his teeth to gently bite before he laves it with the tip of his tongue. Castiel moans and presses closer, but his hands remain at his sides and he doesn't kiss back.

Dean pulls away, laughing when Castiel tries to follow him. "You can move, you know," Dean chuckles. "Do what feels good. I like to kiss pretty deep, so if you want to put your tongue in my mouth, it's okay. Wanna try?"

Castiel nods eagerly, and Dean sees his hands start to come up only to pause in mid air. "Where... what is acceptable? To touch?"

"_Just kissing, okay?"_

"Anything above my waist," Dean decides in the moment. He hadn't meant to let Castiel touch him at all, aside from the kiss, but he can handle that.

Castiel seems to sense his hesitance anyway and does nothing more than wrap his hands into the lapels of Dean's jacket. He pulls, and Dean lets himself fall back into the angel.

This time Castiel meets Dean's tongue with his own. Dean shows him how to curl them around each other, how to delve in deep, how to tease softly and lick firmly, and when they part again Castiel is panting hard and Dean is beginning to wonder why he thought he wouldn't like this.

Cas is in a guy's form, he reminds himself.

Only, it doesn't seem to matter. It's Cas.

"Again," Castiel demands, and Dean laughs and pulls him in.

In many ways, Cas is a fast learner – Dean is still shocked at how quickly Cas picked up so many human things – but this is not one of them. He's trying so hard to mimic Dean's motions that he's not attempting anything new on his own, and he's stiff with fear that he'll do it wrong. Dean curls his fingers into Castiel's hair and tugs him back and yup, there it is. The excitement has faded with the terror that Dean will stop, that he's done something he shouldn't have.

"Relax." Dean lets go with one hand and sets it on Castiel's shoulder. "Try not to just do what I do."

Castiel frowns slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Kissing isn't just about mirroring what the other person does," Dean explains patiently. "It's about figuring out what the other person likes, and what you like. Go on and try things. I'll tell you if they bother me."

Castiel blinks slowly, and for some reason it strikes Dean as incredibly funny. He laughs because he knows Cas won't be offended.

"What do you like?" Castiel asks.

Dean starts to say it doesn't matter, only it does. It means everything to Cas, that's just how he _is. _"I like biting," Dean says. "Nothing hard, just like this." He leans forward and nips Castiel's lower lip, grinning when he gasps. "I like..."

He pauses. With women there's this need for Dean to prove himself, even though some part of him knows it's unnecessary. He acts like he wants it rough and fast, and after a hunt sometimes he needs it, but that's not what he _likes. _"I like it kinda slow," Dean confesses softly. It's Cas, he assures himself. This is the one person in the world who would never make fun of him for what he really wants. "And deep. Want me to show you?"

Castiel nods eagerly, so Dean slots his mouth back over Castiel's and slides his tongue inside. It runs slick and warm across Castiel's, reaching in deep before he draws back and does it again. It's not really like fucking Cas's mouth because it's too slow, too gentle. It's more like a dance that sends shivers through them both, and when Castiel's moan vibrates through his body and clashes against Dean's own, the hunter confesses to himself that he's enjoying this.

Now Castiel is moving his own tongue, sliding it against Dean's for a moment before licking across the roof of Dean's mouth. The hunter is sensitive there and it makes him gasp and press in closer. He can feel Castiel's body begin to relax, his mouth softening against Dean's. He nips Dean's tongue, quick and just sharp enough to cause the good kind of pain, and Dean moans softly.

_He's catching on, _Dean tells himself as he pulls away. _It's time to stop._

Blue eyes watch him, pupils wide with a desire too deep to be simple lust.

"Do you want to stop?" Dean asks huskily.

"No," Castiel whispers, and Dean nods. He takes Castiel's hand and leads him towards his room. There is no way he's doing this on the floor, he's getting too old for it and his body is too battered.

Walking through the doorway to his room feels like crossing some mythological threshold. Dean's heart starts rabbiting in his chest, his brain sending signals of panic because this just isn't something he does. It's Cas. It's Cas, and that's all that matters. He breathes deep, and playfully pushes Castiel towards the bed.

The angel – because he's still Dean's angel, mortal or no – climbs onto the bed and lays back propped up on his elbows, watching Dean with a simmering sort of excitement. He's beautiful, Dean thinks. It's a weird thing to think about a guy, but he feels it, and he lets himself feel it. Even in his faded blue jeans and maroon hoodie, he's beautiful. He's beautiful because he's Cas.

Castiel's tennis shoes are still on, and on a whim Dean tugs them off and throws them to the floor. The angel isn't wearing socks and his feet smell a little, but Dean doesn't even care. He makes a show like he does, waving his hand in front of his face and crinkling his nose, and Castiel laughs and curls his toes self-consciously while Dean kicks off his own boots and socks.

"I don't like socks," Castiel explains as Dean crawls over him. He can't bring himself to settle on him yet, it feels like too much, so he hovers there on all fours. "They're very binding."

Dean shakes his head in amusement. He leans down so their mouths are maybe a half inch apart, but he doesn't let Castiel close the gap. "Want to try something?"

Castiel nods, doesn't even ask what, and Dean feels a warm swell in his chest at how much the angel trusts him. He slides his tongue out and licks Castiel's lips, one long, warm swipe, and Castiel seems to understand because he opens his mouth and curls his tongue around Dean's. They hover there, exposed, never letting their lips quite touch. It's a little awkward, but Dean likes the suspense, the feeling of not-quite-enough, and from the heated look in Castiel's eyes he likes it too.

Dean's never locked eyes with anyone during a kiss. It's thrilling in a way he can't quite describe.

They draw back to breathe after a moment. Castiel lies back on the pillow, breathing heavily around a smile, eyes closed, and Dean locks up when he thinks he wants more. He doesn't want this to end. It stopped being simple education after the second kiss, he knows this, but knowing it and accepting it are two different things.

He can't just ask. He's Dean Winchester, he doesn't ask for things for himself, but god, he _wants. _

Castiel opens his eyes, and Dean makes the decision to a question he doesn't remember forming. "Cas? Do you..." he hesitates, and then asks quietly, "Do you want me to kiss you anywhere else?"

Something flickers in Castiel's eyes, and he smiles knowingly. "Anywhere," he says certainly.

He knows what Dean wants, and Dean shudders with the knowledge that Castiel wants it just as much.

"How about here?" Dean sets an index finger against Castiel's throat. The angel's body shivers visibly beneath him, and a rapid nod answers that question.

"Sensitive?" Dean leans down and replaces his finger with an open-mouthed kiss. He sucks gently and thrills in the cry that sends pleasant tingles rushing across his skin.

"Y-yes," Castiel stammers, and Dean grins against salty, rough flesh. It's pure awesome knowing he made Castiel trip over his own tongue. "It feels... good, very good. Maybe – "

He cuts himself off, but Dean heaves himself up over the angel and stares down at him questioningly. He hopes his gaze says "anything you want" because he can't bring himself to say it out loud.

"Maybe you could kiss me here?" Castiel touches his own chest through the thin fabric of his shirt.

Dean wants that. He wants to press his lips against Cas and find out how different he feels, how sensitive he is, what makes him feel good. He glances into blue for confirmation and finds it. Castiel wants it just as much, and he's giving Dean the road he needs to take what he wants.

"Okay," Dean says, and watches with a quiet hunger as Castiel sits up and pulls his shirt over his head.

It's the first time Dean's ever seen Castiel this bare. His shoulders and arms are surprisingly well muscled, but he lacks the six pack both brothers have obtained from their lifestyle. His stomach is a soft curve that Dean thinks is ridiculously cute, and he can't even explain why. So he kisses it. Castiel giggles, _giggles, _and Dean chuckles against the angel's skin. He licks over the protection tattoo, barely-there little brushes that make Castiel squirm and pant and press up against Dean's mouth.

"That feels strange," Castiel gasps. "I-I'm not sure I like it."

"Should we check?" Dean asks teasingly, and without waiting for an answer he attacks the soft skin with both hands, fingertips dancing rapidly until Castiel is breathless and curled in on himself, laughing uncontrollably.

"Stop!" he yells finally, and Dean instantly quits, though he's not afraid he's pushed it too far because Castiel is grinning like a fool.

"You're ticklish," Dean explains.

Castiel nods. "It was... overwhelming."

"Yeah, I've heard that." Dean's not ticklish anywhere, and he's grateful for it. "Tell me where you want me to kiss you."

Castiel studies Dean a moment, quietly. Then he lifts a finger and points to the center of his chest. Dean puts a kiss there, just a soft, closed-mouthed press. Castiel makes a soft noise in his throat that might be a whine, which Dean translates into "more", so he opens his mouth and licks a stripe between Castiel's nipples. They're stiff points by now, and Dean wonders if that's what Castiel really wants. He has permission, he reminds himself, so he trails to the left and swipes his tongue across one hard nub. It's smaller than a woman's nipple, and everything around it is flat and hard, instead of round and soft.

"Oh!" Castiel arches beneath him, pressing himself hard against Dean's tongue. "That feels good," Castiel gasps, and Dean wonders how he knows how much the hunter needs confirmation that he's pleasing the angel. "That feels... amazing."

Dean grins. "Thought you might be sensitive there." He reaches down and grips the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. "Mine feel nice, but they aren't like that."

He twists and pinches at the same time, and Castiel cries out and arches so hard his back leaves the bed entirely. Arousal punches Dean so fast and sharp he actually doubles over. He waits until Castiel collapses, taking those seconds to collect himself, and then reaches over and twists both nipples at the same time. This time Castiel just pants, the shock past, but he squirms and presses up harder and Dean wishes he could paint or something, because this needs to be captured forever and a photograph just wouldn't cut it.

He tries really hard not to think about the fact that he's stopped kissing and is actively _touching _now.

"Dean, may I...?" Castiel leans up, straining towards his throat, and Dean just tips his head back and lets Cas seal his lips around his Adam's apple. His kisses are sloppy, wet and warm. Teeth graze Dean's skin as Castiel tries to suck the way Dean had, but he's so eager to please that Dean just lets him have at it. He's Cas, he'll figure it out eventually.

And he does. He learns when to use his teeth, how to drag them over Dean's skin in a way that makes him shiver. He learns how to kiss with a little more finesse and how to suck without being quite so messy, and eventually he ends up on his back again, Dean finally laid heavily across him as they kiss slow and deep.

Castiel feels good under him. Better than good. He's warm and solid and _Cas_, and Dean just accepts that this isn't going to stop, that he doesn't want it to stop. He sits up enough to pull his jacket and shirt off and lets Castiel scoot down so he can get his mouth on Dean's chest. He sucks and tongues at Dean's nipples until the hunter starts to think that maybe they're a little more sensitive than he thought, until he's gasping and cupping Castiel's head in encouragement. "Whatever you want," he keeps murmuring, and he can't seem to stop.

"I want you to feel good," Castiel says against his skin, and that's when Dean knows that this was a set up. He actually feels pleased that Cas knows him so well.

"Cas?" Dean pushes Castiel back against the covers. He's amazed at how calm he feels now, and he sees most of the fear is gone from Castiel's eyes. "Can I kiss you here?"

He puts his hand on Castiel's inner thigh, fingers pressed into the crease of his hip through the denim. He's maybe half an inch from the bulge of Castiel's cock, and he can't remember the last time he was this excited.

"Please," Castiel pants. "Please kiss me there."

So Dean does, through the fabric that's already damp with precome as he works the button free. He slides the zipper down slowly, heart thumping frantically at the thought of seeing a cock that isn't his own in such a sexual situation. Cas is bare beneath the denim, and Dean moans and buries his face in the soft skin of Cas's hip as he works the jeans down the angel's thighs.

Castiel's legs are firm and toned, and Dean wonders if Jimmy was a runner. He runs his hands across them, appreciating the lean muscles. He slides right off the bed so that he can run his hands all the way down, circling strong ankles and thanking whatever's listening that Castiel's feet have aired out enough that they no longer smell. He's never had a foot fetish, but he touches Castiel's anyway, just because, and laughs when Castiel squeaks and yanks his feet flat onto the bed.

"Ticklish?" Dean asks even though he knows the answer, just to see Castiel nod frantically.

Dean stands up. He puts his hands on Castiel's knees and gently pushes until the angel gets the idea and spreads them. Cas's cock is hard and curved up against his belly, his balls already drawn up tight against his body. He's not going to last long like that, and Dean knows he doesn't want this over quickly. He's sure Cas could get it up again pretty fast, but he doesn't want the angel's first orgasm to be like that.

Still, it takes everything in Dean to bypass Castiel's cock and climb back up to kiss him again. It wasn't anything he'd ever wanted before, but looking at him, hard and dripping because of _Dean_, makes the hunter want to swallow him down until he screams.

Instead, he kisses Castiel slow and lazy, cupping his jaw and running his thumb over the stubble until he feels the angel begin to calm. When he looks down Cas is still hard, but the urgency has passed.

"Okay, Cas." Dean slides down between Castiel's open legs. "I'm going to kiss you now."

Castiel nods eagerly, eyes locked on Dean's face as he lowers himself. He presses an open-mouthed kiss against the base, and Castiel chokes on a desperate cry that might have been Dean's name. He keeps making strangled sounds in his throat as Dean works his way up the shaft, finally kissing just the tip and discovering that he doesn't mind the taste of the slick precome against his tongue.

"Dean, _Dean." _Castiel pushes himself up onto his elbows, looking down at Dean with lips parted and eyes wide with need. He doesn't say anything more, just stares, and Dean holds still and lets him drink in the sight of him between his legs.

"I..." Castiel snaps his mouth shut, but Dean's not having that.

"What do you want?" he presses, and Castiel bites his lip. It's sexy as hell and Dean doesn't even know why.

"I... I don't know," Castiel mutters, frustrated. "I want... your cheek – "

He cuts himself off. Dean rubs his hands across Cas's hips, trying to reassure him. _Safe zone_, he says with his eyes. _Ask me anything._

"I want you to rub your cheek on it," Castiel says quickly, so quickly that Dean almost doesn't catch it. "I want to see that."

It seems like an odd request, but it turns Dean on anyway. So he does it. He presses against Castiel's cock and rubs it like a cat. It feels weird against his face but he kind of likes it, how firm it is, but when Castiel lets out a shocked cry he jerks back instantly.

"You okay?"

Castiel nods, then shakes his head, then nods again, making Dean laugh. "It burned. Your stubble, I think. I don't know if I liked it or not."

"Want me to do it again?"

"Yes."

Dean kind of loves how easily Cas says it, how open he is to trying it again even though he's unsure. Dean leans down and rubs on him again, a little more softly this time, and watches as Castiel's eyelids flutter and his mouth opens around a quiet little moan.

"Like it?" Dean asks, and when Castiel nods with absolute certainty Dean does it again. He shifts so he can do it to the other side, and he's really starting to like how it feels. There's something downright affectionate about it, intimate in a way that almost isn't even sexual.

Castiel lets out a sound like he's being strangled, and okay, so maybe it's pretty damn sexual.

The angel's fingers curl into the sheets. Dean can see them fisting into it, straining the material almost to the point of tearing. He stops rubbing and lifts himself up so he can suck the head of Castiel's cock into his mouth. It's so new, a weird, wet firmness sliding across his tongue, but he doesn't mind because it's Cas. The shout Castiel lets out makes it even better.

"Dean, Dean, _oh_... that feels – " whatever he meant to say is cut off in a garbled cry as Dean thrusts his tongue into the slit. He's scrambling for every trick women did for him, all the little things that drove him crazy. It's difficult because he never thought he'd be doing this, never thought to tuck those little details away, but he remembers enough. He takes more in and curls his tongue against the underside, rolling it in what he hopes is a pleasing manner. If the way Castiel's head starts to thrash against the pillow is any indication, it is. Dean chuckles, and a heel connects hard with his calf as the vibrations rush through the angel's cock.

"Sorry!" Castiel gasps, but Dean just pulls up with an obscene pop and grins at him.

"It's okay," Dean assures him. He slides upwards, grinning wider when Castiel whines at the loss. "Kinda hard to control yourself the first time you feel this stuff."

Dean kisses Castiel before he can say anything, just a quick, deep dive to drive all thought from his head. When he feels Castiel go pliant beneath him he slides down again, but just to his chest. The reaction Castiel had to Dean rubbing against his cock has given him an idea. He sets his cheek over one of Castiel's nipples and rubs hard once.

"Aah!" Castiel arches into him, hands clenching into the sheets again. It doesn't sound like pain, so Dean does it again more gently, grinning when Castiel grinds his chest into Dean's face.

"You like how the stubble feels, don't you?" Dean chuckles as he moves to the other side. He gives the other nipple the same treatment, and then flicks his tongue over the burning flesh.

"Yes," Castiel pants. He groans when Dean sits up and begins massaging the angel's chest with his fingertips. "H-how can so many things feel so good, but so – _oooh – _so different?"

"Because being human can be awesome." Dean sinks back down between Castiel's wide-spread legs. He brings up one hand and cups Castiel's balls experimentally, rolling the soft vulnerability of them in his palm. The angel is moaning almost constantly now, hips rolling frantically and Dean thinks maybe it's time to let him come. He almost takes Castiel into his mouth again, but at the last second he sits back instead and wraps a hand around him. He wants to see this, the moment Castiel comes undone, wants it so badly he can hardly see. He feels dizzy as he starts pumping, swiping his thumb over the slick head, still rolling the angel's balls across his palm. On an impulse his middle finger slides back, pressing hard enough to slide just the tip inside, and Castiel cries out a mangled version of the hunter's name when he comes.

Dean's watched himself come plenty of times, but it was never this fascinating. He watches the thick, white fluid coat Castiel's stomach and curly pubic hair as he spasms through his climax, as he begins to whine when it becomes too much and Dean's still coaxing the last drops from him.

"You sound so pretty when you do that, Cas," Dean murmurs before he can stop himself. He lets the angel go and reaches out to swipe his hand through the come on his stomach. Castiel pushes himself up on his elbows again and watches with narrow eyes as Dean lifts his hand and licks the semen from his fingers. Part of Dean is screaming, demanding to know just what the hell he thinks he's doing, but all he can really hear is Castiel panting, can't see beyond the arousal burning a low fire in his steady gaze.

"What do I taste like?" Castiel asks quietly, and Dean moans as his dick twitches in response to the unintentionally provocative question. Or at least, he thinks it was unintentional. Sometimes it's hard to tell with Cas.

"Kinda salty," Dean answers. He licks again, slowly and deliberately, watching Castiel's eyes zero in on the action and groaning as his cock lets him know it would like to be touched right now, thank you very much.

"I want to taste you." Castiel holds out a hand. Dean takes it, and lets Castiel pull him forward until he's straddling the angel's shoulders.

"This comfortable?" Dean asks, because it sure as hell doesn't look like it from where he's sitting.

"Not particularly," Castiel answers, and Dean laughs at his straightforwardness. "Stand up."

"What?"

"Stand up."

Dean blinks down at his angel once, and then grabs the headboard and hauls himself into position. The memory foam makes it far easier than a spring mattress would have, but he keeps a hold on the headboard anyway. "This good?"

Castiel nods as he slides back and up, resting between Dean's arms. Dean's cock is so hard it's nearly flush against his belly. Castiel cocks his head, considering it a moment, and then reaches out and grasps the base. He pulls it away from Dean's body enough that he can lean forward and slide his lips over it, and Dean moans from deep in his chest as the slick heat envelopes him.

And then yelps when teeth catch just beneath the head.

"Dean?" Castiel is off him and staring upwards in less than a second, eyes wide and startled. "Did I hurt you?"

Dean forces his fingers to relax from their white-knuckle grip on the headboard. "S'okay, Cas," he manages shakily. "More startled me. Try to avoid teeth, okay?"

Castiel nods apologetically. When he slides his mouth across Dean again his teeth are safely out of the way, and Dean relaxes.

The angel doesn't so much catch on as just give it his all. He doesn't have any point of reference like Dean does, so he copies what Dean did to him and makes the most obscene noises Dean's ever heard, like Dean's dick is the best thing Cas has ever tasted. Dean hangs on to the headboard and swears softly under his breath when Castiel's hand comes into play, and when Dean feels a hesitant finger press almost shyly to his hole he lets out a shout. He'd been with a couple of adventurous girls who had done this for him before, but somehow Cas's uncertain fumbling is making it so much hotter.

Because it's Cas, he reminds himself hazily. Everything is better with Cas.

"Go ahead," Dean growls. He's shaking now, desperately trying to keep from shoving right down the angel's throat. He lets out a choked moan when Castiel pulls off of him, but it twists into something he's not even sure is a real noise when the angel slides his middle finger into his mouth. He's inexperienced, Dean thinks, but he's not stupid. He watches that finger emerge dripping wet, and when it slides inside him Dean throws his head back on a hiss of Castiel's name.

"_Dean_," The way Castiel says it is reverent. He begins to thrust his finger gently, his hand pumping Dean's cock almost too-softly. "Dean, you're beautiful."

Normally, the hunter would object very strongly to that choice of wording, but right now he's too blissed out to register it. His hips are working furiously between Castiel's finger and his hand. One particularly deep thrust just grazes his prostate, and that's it, Dean's done, letting out a sobbing moan as he comes. He happens to look down as his orgasm slow burns its way through his veins, just in time to see some of his come land on Castiel's upturned face, splattering across his lips and cheeks. Another weak spurt flecks his chin, and Dean doesn't know what to do with the fact that Castiel deliberately let Dean come on his face because it's just too hot. He thinks his brain might literally be melting out his ears.

Castiel's tongue flicks out to taste, and Dean collapses onto his knees. "I can't believe you just did that," he breathes. He leans forward and licks some from Castiel's chin, and oh jeez, okay, he's way saltier than Cas. Maybe he does need to cut back on the greasy stuff a little.

"I liked the idea," Castiel says with a small smile. "When you spread mine across my stomach, I liked that."

"_Cas_." Dean leans forward and licks into Castiel's mouth, tasting himself and Cas and not caring that there's semen smeared across his own lips now.

At some point the two end up laid out side by side, still kissing languidly. There's come everywhere, sticking their bodies to the sheets, but Dean still can't bring himself to care. All it takes is the image of Castiel's face tilted back and ready for it to make him moan all over again, releasing the sounds into Castiel's open mouth. He ends up licking every trace of it from Castiel's cheeks and lips, dipping in for kisses in between so Castiel can taste.

"Next time," Dean murmurs as he swipes his tongue across a bit he'd missed by Castiel's nose. "I'll come inside you."

Castiel lets out a hissing breath and nuzzles into Dean's throat. "Yes. Will it stay inside me?"

Dean presses a kiss to Castiel's hair and lets himself rest into the pillow. He's starting to fall asleep, and he can't believe how comfortable he is being pressed this close to someone as he does it. "Probably not. Not unless we had a plug or something."

Castiel somehow manages to tilt his head into the pillow, and it makes Dean laugh softly. "A plug?"

"Yeah, you can get these plug things, kinda like dildos I guess."

Something heated flashes in Castiel's eyes, and he smiles in a way that's almost wicked. Dean likes it. A lot. "Get one. We can use it after."

Dean's eyes widen as much as the sleep-heavy lids will let them. "What, you mean walk around all day like that? In front of Sam and Kevin?"

Castiel nods, and Dean surges forward to kiss him yet again. His tired body is momentarily confused as to whether it's going for round two or not, but Dean's not sixteen anymore.

"_God, _Cas," Dean groans. "Who knew you were such a kinky bastard?"

Castiel smiles at him, soft and happy, and Dean thinks he would gladly explore this new kinky side with him. He thinks he could explore a lot of things with Cas, and he's relieved he doesn't have to say it out loud because he can see it reflected in Castiel's eyes.

They fall asleep with their foreheads pressed together. Some time in the early evening Dean wakes when he hears Sam come back from his cleansing sabbatical, or whatever the hell it was. His name is called a few times, but he feels too heavy and far too content to answer.

The door cracks open a moment later. Dean doesn't even bother to reach for the blanket. He hears his name softly called, then a kind of choked, scandalized sound.

"Oh, jeez, Dean! Couldn't you have at least covered up!"

Dean snickers softly. He's surprised to hear a soft laugh from Sam, surprised enough to crack open one eye. Sam's grinning at them, though he looks a little mortified on top of it.

"Congrats, jerk," Sam says warmly. "I just gotta go gouge out my eyes now."

The door closes again. Dean might toss a parting "bitch" Sam's way, but it gets lost in Castiel's hair as he settles back in.

END


End file.
